drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Two
Two is one of the antagonists of ''Drakengard 3 who governs the Land of Sands. She is the third Intoner and is considered to be the liveliest of the sisters. Her disciple is Cent, a dashing young man who truly loves Two with all his heart. The Daemons she summons are two ethereal water-based armored giants called Egregori and a giant spider by the name of Raphael. Two has incredible strength which grows every day. Though she is very careful not to hurt anyone, her powers slowly grow beyond her control. In the prequel manga, Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five, she is one of the protagonists alongside her sisters. Story Drakengard 3= - Novella= ''Two - Today's Meal'' - Prologue= ''Chapter 0: Prologue'' Two, along with the rest of her sisters is summoned to Cathedral City by One. She is the first one to arrive, reaching the city on January 27th, 999. The sisters face off against Zero on March 3rd, 999 and emerge victorious from the battle. Two returns back to the Land of Sands to rule it once more. - DLC= ''Two's Prologue'' In the aftermath of the campaign against the warlords, Two and her chosen disciple Cent continued to defeat monsters across the world and took in orphaned children from the various regions. While they did this, Cent and Two became more and more enamored of each other. Traveling to the Cathedral city to take the children for a picnic, the pair found that the city's soldiers have been turned into undead by some form of curse. The two reluctantly fought their way through to the crypts, where the children had been hiding under the care of soldiers assigned by Cent. They eventually discovered that Cent's soldiers had also been infected and were forced to kill them, further upsetting Two. When they arrived, they find a monstrous Homonculus who had absorbed all the children. As she fought the beast, Two gradually loses control of her mind as the guilt of the people she had killed came to haunt her and she heard the voices of the children calling to her. After killing the Homonculus, Two's mind broke entirely and she entered a catatonic state. One year later, Zero returns to fight her. - Branches= ''Drakengard 3'' Two is still in her fragile state when Zero comes and confronts her. Cent, however, convinces her to sing and they summon Egregori to fight Zero. After Zero wins the battle, Two manages to utter Michael's name before being burned alive by his reincarnated form, Mikhail. - B= ''Branch B: The Price'' Two arrives at the Land of Forests to kill her sisters. After, impaling One, she is confronted by Zero's party. Dito is then killed by Cent, who wishes to defect to Two's side. Two commands Cent to kill his former allies, which he gladly obliges. Cent kills Octa, but is fatally wounded by Zero. Two manages to kill Decadus, but she also suffers a fatal wound. With their dying breath, the couple uses their power to summon Raphael. - C= ''Branch C: Emesis'' Two fights Zero in the Cathedral City. She is impaled by the disciples. In a final attack, Two self destructs, taking the disciples with her. - D= ''Branch D: The Flower'' Two is absent and implied to be dead before the Branch. Two's mental instability led to her being temporarily consumed by the flower and her body is immobile. In the depths of her consciousness, she is fighting the flower's influences throughout this branch. - Story Side= ''Drag-On Dragoon 3 Story Side''' Two regains her consciousness, snapping out of her catatonic state. This is enough for her to speak to Cent one more time. She then either kills herself or asks Cent to do so. - SINoALICE= Two is somehow revived and fused with Cent as a Nightmare in the Library, SINoALICE's main setting. While the couple is mute in their first encounter with Zero, Gishin and Anki muse that they became that way because their souls are instinctively drawn to one another. When Mikhail mourns that they should have peacefully reunited in the afterlife, the marionettes jeer that "that world" is unknown to them. They presumably perish when Zero strikes them down during the event's finale. }} }} Personality Two is a bright and cheerful young girl who can get along with just about anyone. She likes to express her feelings even to someone who isn't special to her and genuinely believes her powers can be used to protect the common folk. She's so energetic that people actually try to avoid her. Two likes to cook in her spare time and is very good at it according to Five. She likes to play with the children in the Land of Sands. Two is very motherly, being very considerate of her subjects and thinking of them as her family. Two is deeply in love with Cent. She gets flustered and constantly aroused by his suave personality and ravishing good looks. She believes he shares her affections and truly understands her. Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that Zero's design was the first to be approved by Taro Yoko. He wanted more female characters to interact with her and requested for Fujisaka to "think Puella Magi Madoka Magica" when designing her sisters. Two was created with "underwear" and "Lolita" as her themes. Gallery Drakengard 3= - SD = File:Intoners SD.png|Intoners & Mikhail. }} - Concept = File:DD3 Two Artwork.png|Artwork of Two. Two's face.jpg|Two's profile art Two's art.jpg|Two's art Two's concept art.jpg|Concept art of Two - Novella = File:DD3 Two Artwork2.png|Artwork of Two's novel. }} - CGI = File:DD3_Two CGI.png - Renders = - Icons = File:DD3 Two Icon.png - Portraits = File:DD3 Two Portrait.png - Screenshots = - Story = - DLC = File:DD3 Two SS18.png|''A beautiful Intoner and a young man lived together.'' File:DD3 Two SS24.png|''The Intoner was a kind and cheerful young girl.'' File:DD3 Two SS19.png|''This story belongs to them. The story of... two people in love.'' File:DD3 Two SS21.png|''The kind Intoner raised all the orphans she gathers from various lands.'' File:DD3 Two SS20.png|''This is a story about the two of them. A story about two people supporting each other.'' File:DD3 Two SS22.png|''In the aftermath of that battle, the Intoner's heart was irrevocably broken.'' File:DD3 Two SS23.png|''This is a story about the mistakes of two foolish people. This is a story about... two very broken people.'' }} }} }} |-|Utahime Five= }} |-|Other Appearances = Quotes * "I wish I'd never had the power of the song..." * "Things that are precious, and things that are not. Things that mustn't break, and things that may. Tell me... who has the right to decide such things?" * "I'm very, very happy. But... I'm also scared. It's like I have so much happiness, I'm worried it's all going to spill out." * "There's a limit to how much can be protected. Such a simple concept... but back then, I was incapable of understanding." Trivia * She shares a flower motif with Zero. * Two has the most stable relationship with her disciple, compared to her sisters. *In Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Two was voted in tenth place with some fans mentioning her cuteness, her beautiful body and citing her appeal in the novellas as part of their reasoning.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ *In Dengeki Online's Intoner panties poll, a majority of fans voted blue panties for Two.http://rologeass.tumblr.com/post/73414288584/dengeki-online-drag-on-dragoon-3-drakengard-3-fans *She is one of two Intoners that does not have a Dragon for a watcher; The other being Five. *Her original concept depicted her with wide, detached sleeves reminiscient of a lolita dress. However, likely due to rendering complications, they were changed to gloves. *It is mentioned in Two's Novella that in a previous existence, Two had parents whom she loved very dearly. *In SINoALICE, her Nightmare form can be randomly gifted to players through the event gacha or exchanged through Zero Medals. When it is summoned in battle, it can dramatically increase the players' physical attack power. **Players can potentially obtain her during the DO3 collaboration revival through the collaboration gacha. References Category:Characters Category:Intoners Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Playable Category:Antagonist Category:Drakengard 3 Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ground Enemies